New Beginning
by Tiger-Eyes3255
Summary: Was Siete really the first? Learn of how he came to be, who lives among the vampires holding the secret of how it all began, and the battle that ensues...
1. Chapter 1

_May your life mean something at its end, mine never did.  
The end for you is near, my end already passed.  
Here I stand alone and dead, an evil left to your imagination.  
A Queen of Darkness, Ruler of the Dead, some say, but instead my disposition has wrong been read.   
I feed on blood and carnage alone, not love or even hate.  
I am hollow inside, dead to even myself, and now it is too late.  
My life has ended by my own hand and now my need for blood is great. Here is your death, coming amid pain and darkness.  
Let me take you quickly and may you not rise up again.  
Death is my strength; your life is my weakness._

_BY: me_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of AAR characters, but I do own the plot and main character…_**

I'm standing high over the battlefield, death and decay hovering around me like a fog. From the tree I stand in, I can see all that have fallen. A few painful moans drift from the carnage from those who don't realize they're already dead. The war between witches and shape-shifters has been going on for hundreds of years but with the end of this battle all is finished.

I was born from the spilled blood, running like rivers down hills, collecting on the plains forming lakes of deep crimson. There are only a few remaining of both races, witches hiding in their homes, shifters in their forests.

But now a new race has been born from the destruction, one that feeds from the pools of blood, on the pain and fear of shifters, witches, and humans alike. I step from my tree, walking among the waves of corpses looking for one still alive. No one will notice if I feed from one already dying. I find a shifter lying on his back, barely able to breathe, half in human form half in wolf. As I step toward him, he focuses on me.

"My god! The Angel of Death! Leave me alone!" he whispers hoarsely, trying to crawl away from me. I can feel fear pouring through him in waves, choking him. I bend down to him, revealing my fangs. I can feel his pulse as they pierce his flesh. Soon I hear his heart stop. I pull away and begin to walk from the carnage, the breeze blowing the acrid smell away from me.

When I reach an abandoned home, I enter, looking thru the place, finding nothing of use to me. I enter the master bedroom, finding a mirror. I'm astonished by what I see. My usually tousled black hair hung straight and smooth, falling mid-back. My slender body was taunt with muscle, my skin milky white and flawless. I look to my eyes. The once emerald color had been traded for a gold color with bright green flecks, though as I stand there I see them shimmer to black. I close my eyes using my improved senses to feel the room around me. I can feel the fear and anger left by those who'd fled when the battle began. I can smell the damp musk of the lingering dust, the starkness of the whitewashed walls and the sharpness of the glass in the windows. When I open my eyes, I see the view of the forest, something in me yearning to run free. Slowly I turn from the window to a wardrobe. I trade my torn, bloodstained clothes for a black corset and crimson skirts.

I leave the house, looking for a suitable creature to make like me. This curse, this gift was bestowed on me by a group of witches and shifters who decided they could end the war peaceably. I was their sacrifice due to the fact that my mother was a witch and my father was a shifter. They had been executed by there own people but nether side wanted to kill me, though neither wanted to keep me. I remained untrained and isolated. When the spell they had used backfired I was neither a shifter nor a witch, but I was both, and then some. After I died, the battle broke out. When I reawakened, my new like began.

I decide the name that my mother gave doesn't suit me I choose a different one. Virida, meaning green in Latin, reminds me of my eyes and therefore suits me.

By my understanding, blood made, sustains me, therefore, it can change a living being to what I am. I walk looking for the perfect candidate.

Many years pass until I find what I am looking for. He's tall, though human, has remarkable strength and supernatural perception. I seduce him easily using my psychic abilities. After sharing my blood, he dies, just as painfully as I had. Even before he wakes, I can feel his power. Not quite as strong as me but close enough to have an interesting fight if need be. When he regains consciousness, I give him a new name, Siete. I train him to use what he has been given, though no shifter or witch abilities show themselves. Years pass and the world falls back into the stone age. I watch as the pyramids are built, as the Great Wall of China is constructed, as the Incans fall to Spaniards, and as the Americans fight for freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of AAR's characters, but I do own the plot and all unfamiliar people. **_

During this time, Siete decides to spread his blood, trying to make this new species the dominant one. He succeeds. I fall back, knowing no one really knows I exist. This, however, does not bother me. I don't look for fame or even respect, but solitude and isolation. Even this eludes me. I hide my power, not wanting attract attention, knowing what it looks like. To everyone I am a fledgling, a very young vampire that has learned nothing. Yet, in truth, I sit back watching those around me and their problems as they unfold. I believe Siete himself has forgotten of me, or knows how I feel.

Love brings many problems and much drama yet all seems to work out. Even I myself have found someone I have fallen for. He is known as Gabriel, though he is anything but an angel. I've followed him and learned of his story. He was once a shifter in the old Midnight, a servant of Jaguar, who was turned just before it was incinerated, which I might have had something to do with. He may not be as old as some of my kind, but he seems to be quite strong.

I am sitting in the corner of Las Noches, watching Risika end the fight between herself and Aubrey. Gabriel walks in moments after she disappears. I watch as he walks to the bar, pulls out an unmarked bottle and opens it as he surveys the people sitting. He runs his fingers through his short black hair as I get up and walk toward him. Siete glances at me then returns to his conversation with Silver.

"Looking for someone in particular?" I say reaching for a glass and a bottle filled with something yellow.

"Not really. I'm looking for something to do. Got any good ideas?" He replies as I pour my drink.

"Well, I spend most of my time here because of that reason." I say taking a drink.

"What happened just before I got here? Aubrey get his ass beat?"

"Yea. Risika finally kicked him down. He needed it. Maybe he'll think a little more before pissing people off. "

"So will you tell me your name? I don't think I've heard of you." He says looking at me, his endless black eyes flirting.

"Virida. I like to keep to myself… most of the time anyway. Sit back and watch the fun I'm not having."

His muscles visibly move under the tight red shirt as he laughs. "Well, we could have some fun. What do you think?"

"We could, but then all the fun would be over and I'd be stuck alone again."

He looks at me. Something in his eyes tells me he doesn't want to be alone either. "Maybe we could just talk then?" He says, looking into my eyes.

"That sounds good to me." I say heading back to my table.

We sit there and talk for almost an hour before a problem arises.

"… I like being what I am, which is good seeing as I'm almost 250 years old. You don't have you tell me, but, seeing as Ather hasn't sired anyone recently, how old are you?"

_Uh oh_. I hadn't thought when I lied to him about which line I was in so now I had to lie again.

"About 300. She changed me just after Aubrey beat Risika the first time."

"Oh that's cool."

"You sound disappointed. Is it because I'm older than you or because I'm that old and am weak?"

"I, well,…"

"I'm not as weak as I seem. I know that's it."

"ok…" He started, cut off as the door burst open.

Everyone stopped and stared as two very strong men walked in. One stood about 6"1' wearing all leather, his bare chest covered with scars and tattoos. He had a wild looking gray-black beard and bright green eyes. The second was a little shorter and black covered every bit of him, minus his face and platinum blonde hair. His piercing blue eyes searched to room, looking for someone.

"We are looking for the one who was the first." The first guy says, his voice booming throughout the room. As they walked further in, I caught their auras even though no one else in the room could have. The one with the beard was the first of the shifters, the elder from my time, the other was the first of the witches, and both, of course, were older than me.

"Here." Says Siete as he stands.

"No. We are looking for the first. We are here for the one called Galadriel." The second says.

I sit there, nothing showing on my face, but fear and astonishment rise in my mind. How do they know of me? That I am still alive?


End file.
